Dark Gifts (redone)
Hey HyruleHero888 here. Just wanted to say that this is the redone story about my main fan character: Fate the Werewolf. If you happen to find "Dark Gifts" pages that do not have the word "redone" in ( )'s then that is the original story which i have scrapped, the entire story will be done on a few pages, probably separated into parts. Anyways sorry for that note, hope you enjoy. and P.S: It's going to be really freaking long, writing is something i want to do professionally. This is my way of practicing. Part One: The Beginnings of an Army Chapter One: The Wandering Beast of Mobius The Campfire sat quitely in the night, the coals and ashes surrounded by stones long gone cold. A large bed roll lay beside it waiting for someone to return. The bushes rustled nearby, a figure shifted through closer, closer. With a grunt the figure cut through a shrub of bramble back to his camp. " Good, I've made it back." The Figure said shrouded by the shade of the trees, but then walked into moonlight. The Werewolf looked up to the moon. He fought back a howl, howling at the moon was quite the cliche, yet a fun one. Instead he gave a rough smile and turned his attention to the cold campfire, he tossed a few logs and some twigs he had been hauling around into the pit and lit the pile. The matchbox made an annoying rattle, he was running low. As he watched the flames do their work he pulled out a fresh rabbit and proceeded to skin it. Contrary to popular belief, he preferred his meat cooked. Once he noticed the campfire was ready he skewered the skinned animal and held it over the flames. The flames licked the meat for awhile and then the Werewolf pulled it away, unable to control his hunger anymore, he dived right in. While he was eating the Werewolf thought about his condition and how much he had worked on it lately, he was learning how to control himself quite well and if he could look presentable enough, he could even pass as a normal wandering wolf or man, rather than a ferocious beast with dual longswords or a barbarian with a crossbow. He had almost reached a steady medium with his demeanor. The only real problem left was the fact that he still couldnt choose when he transformed, always a pain in a wandering Werewolf's life. His wondering done and his rabbit devoured bones and all, ( half-civilized werebeast or not he still was a carnivore) he crawled into his bedroll and went straight to sleep, the next day would be another long one. Such was the life of a wanderer. ---- Morning came quickly and the Werewolf arouse from his bedroll, human hands pulling him out. The Werewolf then proceeded to destroy the campsite and pack up his bed. "Now Fate, he said to himself, where are we going today?" The question was rhetorical, he had already figured out where he was going last night, he just felt he needed confirmation from his voice. He was heading off to the nearest town, which if his memory served meant he need to go due south, he turned over to the south, south it was. ( That's all for now, I'm just getting started) Category:Stories